


To Sleep

by dedicatedfollower467



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Challenge Accepted, Challenge Response, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sleepiness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some super-short, sleepy!Carlos fluff.</p>
<p>Written for the challenge: "julie challenges all of you to write romance of any rating without using the words sculpted, kiss, or any body part. have fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge URL: http://cptjameskidd.tumblr.com/post/67206826397/julie-challenges-all-of-you-to-write-romance-of

Carlos has fallen asleep at his lab station again. He works too hard. Cecil understands the desire, but honestly, some times it seems like Carlos is more fascinated with what’s going on with his mass spectrometer than with him.

Gently, he nudges his boyfriend. Carlos startles, jumping and knocking his glasses to the ground. “Wha! Wuzhapning?”

Cecil chuckles and picks up the glasses, before brushing them off and gently replacing them. “Nothing, dear. I just thought you ought to head to bed. If you sleep here you’ll be sore in the morning.”

The touch as he puts the glasses back on his boyfriend is only momentary, but Cecil can feel Carlos’s warmth even in that brief contact. Carlos smiles up at him, then yawns, stretching. "Yeah, all right," he says. "Come to bed with me?"

Cecil smiles gently and leads the way back to their bedroom. Carlos stumbles along the way, still too tired to function right, and Cecil knows they won’t be getting up to anything he’ll have to file paperwork for tonight. (They’ve practically moved in together, by this point Cecil thinks they shouldn’t need to file paperwork anymore, but rules are rules for a reason.)

Cecil helps Carlos remove his lab coat, shirt, and pants, and practically carries him to the bed. Carlos keeps touching him somewhat aimlessly - his collar, the front of his shirt, the side of his belt, but he apparently can’t work up the coordination to unfasten anything. So Cecil takes care of that himself.

Then he leans over to tuck Carlos in, making sure that he is completely covered by his own duvet. (Having two duvets solves the problem of blanket-hoarding, which Carlos is unfortunately prone to.) He looks like a little burrito, all wrapped up like that.

They happen to glance at each other at the same moment, and they don’t break the gaze, each of them just looking at his boyfriend and smiling.

"Sorry about this. I wanted to do something special for you tonight," says Carlos.

Cecil just lies down on his side of the bed and reaches over to caress Carlos once. “Doesn’t matter. You’re still my Carlos. My beautiful, perfect Carlos.”

Carlos smiles as he begins drifting off to sleep. “And you’re my amazing, incredible Cecil.”


End file.
